


Ink Demonth- part 6 Instrument

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, Female Friendship, Girl Band, Inspired by Scooby Doo, Male-Female Friendship, Musical Instruments, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In another universe, the ink machine mess didn't happen and it's the year 1950, where TV is starting to make the rounds across the UsA. Can the Angellettes win and why is stuff going wrong on set?
Kudos: 3





	Ink Demonth- part 6 Instrument

Allison Pendle sweated nervously as she waited in the wings, would it be her group, the Angellettes turn onto the first televised reality TV show's stoplight on So you think you can Band? The new TV show was airing after the Bendy cartoons had petered out and she had lost her old job and gotten a new one at Arch-gate Productions. Joey had been acting oddly though before he vanished, but Lacie Bennett muttered to Susie Campbell. "You do that new Fender guitar thing,we can't just do one music thing that everybody knows. The Arnette Boppers already did the rock'n roll number,so we'll just have to do a swing number song instead. Don't know if it specifies copying another song." 

Susie sighed. "But at least we didn't get hurt like the Kitty Kats. Alright girls,let's rehearse for the cameras." This time the music was not as distorted or complicated as when the Phantom of entertainment, a so called studio ghost had messed with the music notes. It was a A,B and D chord on the Fender bass for Susie,Lacie on saxophone,Allison on vocals and keyboard,Dot as the drummer and finally Linda on trumpet. 

The Phantom of Entertainment had been messing around the music studio and TV station causing all sorts of accidents or worse as the competition had been going on through the summer months of 1961,he had been as petty as to nearly send the Kitty Kats girl band to a hospital with his cruel acts of sabotage. 

Norman groaned at the TV report about whoever the Phantom of Entertainment was and the attempted sabotage on the contestants instruments,but Johnny Lawrence had refused to take part,claiming it wasn't his style. Though the organist was raking in money from wedding performances and church masses. "Well, I really hope Joey's not involved in that Massachusetts tv show. Hard to believe he went missing though." 

Sammie Lawrence, the so called devilish music critic turned band instructor and reality TV show co host yawned with boredom as his fellow co Judges for So you think you can Band? showed up. Jack Fain was also rummaging through his notes and drinking coffee while Emma Lamont icily deflected the catcalls and jeers of some of the more inappropriate staff workers on the set and the sweat was running down her makeup,which didn't look great. So he cleared his throat and said. "So,think we've got any comers and takers to be the next big thing?" 

Most of the audience booed the girls, but Sammy looked interested and not bored for once, not because Susie had been his ex. 

Somehow Joey looked the same age as he did in Sillyvision's heyday as the self proclaimed Phantom of Entertainment chuckled. "Ah,I don't know that handsome fellow. Why I was going to leave you all be. But then I saw the news, ah how the two voices of Alice formed a band. So I decided to come along and cut down the fine crop in your way for you"

Susie didn't know what to think as she thought up something witty to say,only for an unususally irritated Allison Pendle to complain. "Phantom get off the stage. We were invited and you weren't


End file.
